


邓布利多刚刚好的奇妙生活

by RuanGuoGuo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo





	邓布利多刚刚好的奇妙生活

02

那之后不久，邓布利多迎来了他出院后的第一个发情期。那天早上，格林德沃没有在餐桌上等来和他一起共进早餐的Omega，双子在他面无表情的注视下跳下高背椅，跑去敲了Omega的房门，格林德沃跟了过去。双子中的哥哥布兰敲了三下门，过了一会，里面才传来Omega应答的声音。

披着晨衣的Omega为他们打开了门，他的红发披在身后，昏暗的室内还拉着窗帘，不像往日那样明亮。

“Mama，你看上去不太好。”双胞胎中的弟弟西奥兰担忧地说道，他看着他的母亲半蹲下来，鹅黄色丝绸的晨衣垂到了地上。他的母亲摸了摸他的脸，对他露出一个笑容。他实在看上去不太好，苍白的脸颊上泛着不正常的红晕。

“我很好，布兰，西奥兰。”Omega说道，他敞开双臂将两兄弟揽到怀中抱了抱，又在两人小孩柔嫩的脸颊上分别亲吻了一下。随后，他站了起来，双子依恋地拽着他晨衣，他揉了揉他们的发顶，弯下腰对他们轻柔地说了什么。双子在他们母亲的脸颊上落下响亮的吻后跑开了。在确认双子离开后，他叫了Alpha的姓氏，“格林德沃，我的易感期到了，”Omega对他露出一个窘迫的笑容，他的声音很小，像是在怕孩子们听见，“我需要抑制剂——”

“你不能服用抑制剂。”格林德沃说道。他观察着Omega的表情，解释道，“你的身体还很虚弱，医生吩咐过直到完全康复之前，你都不能服用抑制剂。”他走上前去，Omega不由自主地后退了一步，于是Alpha停留在了原地。邓布利多要被负罪感淹没了，他清楚地看到Alpha低垂下了眼帘遮盖他眼中受伤的神色。

 

“……我可以帮你准备一些小东西来帮助你度过易感期，”Alpha说道，他垂在身侧的手握了起来，“如果你愿意，我还能为你找来一个Alpha。”Alpha显然自暴自弃了，他甚至提议自己去找个陌生的Alpha来帮他的伴侣度过发情期。

“为什么不是你呢？”Omega突然问道。他走上前来，双手盖住了Alpha紧握的拳头。他低下头，展平Alpha的手掌，低声问：“为什么你不问我是否想要你呢？”

“我以为你并无此意。”Alpha节节败退，他看上去总是不近人情的面孔在Omega看来像一个倔强孤僻的孩子。邓布利多笑了起来，他湛蓝的眼睛注视着Alpha异色的双瞳。“是我该这样问你，格林德沃先生，”Omega最终还是让害羞沾染上了他的眼睛，“你是否愿意——”

“当然，哦，一切，只要你愿意——”Alpha面孔上的严肃被喜悦代替了，他笨拙的回答让邓布利多露出了一个小小的笑容。Alpha将他抱到了床上，那件鹅黄色的晨衣剥落下来。经过他的允许，Alpha才小心翼翼地释放出信息素。

“我以为你会更狂野一些。”邓布利多说道。

Alpha听到他的话，摇了摇头，脸上的神情——哦，让此时的邓布利多感到了心碎。“你不记得我了，即使我们已经有了三个孩子，”Alpha低声说道，他斟酌着措辞，言语如同他的动作一样谨慎，“我想，即使我仍旧爱你，也应该遵守礼仪规范。”他将头埋进Omega的颈间深深地吸气，那属于邓布利多的玫瑰气息沉甸甸地包裹住了他。Alpha将他的委屈隐藏得很好，但邓布利多还是发现了。他的性腺在发烫，他们之间的连结告诉他了一切。格林德沃是如此地爱他，如此卑微，如此深情。Omega几乎被这股滚烫的爱意烫伤了，他的心疼痛难耐，颤抖着后悔之前伤害过Alpha的举动。他亲吻Alpha的发顶，让他依偎在自己的胸膛，只觉得Alpha柔软得好似巢穴中初生的雏鸟。Alpha缓慢地进入了他，直到他最柔软的深处。邓布利多轻声催促着Alpha加快动作，他能够看出他忍耐得辛苦。

尽管如此，邓布利多想，尽管如此，Alpha还是那样的温柔。他的呼吸掠过他的面颊和嘴唇，温柔得像风拂过玫瑰，他亲吻他的胸脯，如同虔诚的信徒亲吻一片神的袍泽。光是注视Alpha，就让邓布利多感觉到了持久回响的喜悦。格林德沃同样如此，他看到他的玫瑰在他手中绽放，红色卷发在绸缎上泛起涟漪，那分红的胸膛，起伏的腰肌，如火烧的流云，或是泼溅的浪花。

拍打着沙丘与岩石的浪花将邓布利多推上了海岸，他们炽热的灵魂紧紧相贴。邓布利多把急跳的心贴上Alpha的头颅，以雪白的臂搂着Alpha的头。那深情而火热的时辰随屋外晨光的起落过去，邓布利多让Alpha在他的臂抱中沉沉睡去。他没有睡，却将他胸膛献给他去枕。他闭上眼睛感受身体里暗自涌动的情潮，他们紧密相连的地方流淌着彼此的体液。

或许可以再要一个孩子，邓布利多突然想。这个念头让他感觉到了甜蜜。他轻轻唤醒了格林德沃，他们应该去吃早餐了。

“孩子们怕是饿坏了。”邓布利多忧郁地说道。

“有家养小精灵照顾他们。”格林德沃说，他魔法部的工作也请了假，直到Omega的易感期结束，他都不需要去上班。“魔法部离开了我也照样能转。”他在邓布利多睡着了的时候这样通知他的手下。

他们分开来的时候，原被堵在Omega身体里的体液一股脑地涌了出来，这让Omega在一瞬间赧红了脸。

“你能够站起来吗？”格林德沃担忧地问道，他为他披上了另一件干净柔软的晨衣，伸出手臂让Omega搭着他的手从床上下来。过激的情事让Omega的双腿无力而虚软，格林德沃搂住了他，用手帕擦去了Omega股间的泥泞，这又引起了Omega的颤抖。

“你需要沐浴。”格林德沃亲吻着Omega的耳畔说道，他搂住了Omega挺拔细瘦的腰身将他抱了起来。  
 

热恋，邓布利多想到这个词语就难以忍受地在脑海中发出害臊的呻吟，他从来没想过他能够在这个年纪陷入“热恋”。一个事业有成的爱人，三个可爱的孩子，没什么能够比美满的家庭更让一个Omega感到幸福的了。而不幸的失忆只是他们“再一次相爱的契机”。格林德沃这样说的时候信誓旦旦，说完，他就从Omega的餐叉上偷走了一块肉丁，那是本该喂进西奥兰嘴中的食物。

他们的长子看到他的举动恨不能将自己埋到餐盘之下，邓布利多露出一个无奈的微笑，在双子的抗议声中重新叉起一块肉丁送到小雏鸟们的口中。


End file.
